Point in Time
by Icy Riddle
Summary: The point in time when two people make a decision that effects the destiny of another...


**Point in Time  
  
**

I love the summary... The two (Remus and Icy) make a terrible decision that later effects the life of Harry Potter... (but like always, that's another story)  
ICY  


  
Remus and Icy were going to meet James, Peter, Lily, and Sirius at Hogsmeade. Remus couldn't transform at will so he had decided to go with Icy. As they loaded into the ancient carriages, they dodged Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, who were knocking Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and some less-brave Gryffindors into the lake.  
  
Icy was talking to Minerva McGonagall about some spell as Remus thought about what had happened in their 5th year at Hogwarts. It was amazing that it was almost over and it was their last trip to Hogsmeade for the year.  
  
Icy grabbed Remus's hand under their bulky robes. She knew he would soon transform, the time til the full moon ebbed away quickly. She saw a stag dash by the edge of the forrest and saw Remus smile quickly. It faded when he saw her looking at him and they continued on their trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
~*~  
  
"REMUS! ICY! Over here!" James and Sirius came dashing to them. Icy wondered how they had gotten there, but it was pushed from her mind as they raided Zonko's and stocked up on butterbeer for their party that night.  
  
It was hours before they loaded back into the carriages. Icy was loaded down with party supplies and Sirius had been poked and proded by anxious people for the party. Someone said he had snuck some special treats from Zonko's with no one seeing him. What could they be?  
  
~*~  
  
Lily was on James's shoulders hanging crepe paper while Icy set out food and drinks. She grabbed her Cooking Magic book and bewitched the punch to turn colors every few seconds. Then she made the butterbeer bottles turn gold and silver shades.  
  
Remus and Peter were trying to rig a bunch of balloons to fall when someone said the magic words [Flometica Dispersia]. Sirius was still hiding his surprise, which no one but him knew about.  
  
~*~  
  
The music was turned on to a setting one hair below deafening, the room glittered under a firey purple flame, and Sirius was preparing his surprise. She was going to get Remus, who had wanted to take a nap.  
  
"Hey Icy."  
  
"Hi Remus. I was wondering if you're planning on coming."  
  
"No.. I think I'll stay here and sleep. OF COURSE I'M COMING! You think I'd miss this?!?"  
  
"Nah… I was joking." Icy smiled and grabbed his hand to yank him to the common room. It was already full of milling students. Icy smiled as a 3rd year gawked at her bewitched punch. Sirius walked forward clutching what looked like some muggle device.  
  
"It plays music." He said proudly.  
  
"Well great. We already have music." Icy said flaty, knowing Sirius wasn't THAT daft.  
  
"Of course. But this is muggle dance music. I think it'd be worth a try. There's this fossil called Ricky Martin and some chick named Brittany Spears [neither of which I am a fan of—just for humor]."  
  
Icy goggled as he put a finger over his lips to show he wasn't announcing this yet.  
  
Remus asked Icy to dance to some wizarding music my Levetica Monstomi-the newest sensation in magic music. Remus smiled when the dance ended and Sirius hopped up on the common room table.  
  
"Guys and gals, and… well Peter… [LOL], I would like to introduce the sound of very mugglish muggle Ricky Martin. Quite interesting. Make it up as you go." The sound of something called "La Vida Loca" blared through the common room. Sirius jumped off the table and walked up to Icy with that very mischevious look in his eye.  
  
"Wanta have a go at it?"  
  
Icy beamed and replied, "Sure." They did their best to keep up with the absoulutly unusual music of this strange Latin muggle [no offense to anyone].  
  
Remus turned around and dropped his glass of rainbow punch. He glared at Sirius with his dark, brown eyes. Icy went cold as she caught his murderous glance.  
  
After the song, she walked over to Remus. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the stairwell.  
  
"What were you doing?" He glared.  
  
"Dancing. With my friend."  
  
"But you…me…we…"  
  
"We aren't official."  
  
"I didn't know it mattered. For all purposes we are a couple. I thought you knew that."  
  
"I don't. And you are not going to yell at me over it."  
  
"I… have no clue what to say. To see you getting down with one of my best friends just…"  
  
"I am never talking to you again. You are an over-protective, jealous, …fink! Never! Get away!" Icy was stung by her own words. She turned her back so Remus wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes. She could jus barely see Remus loose his usually strong composure. His shoulders slumped and he walked litlessly back to his dorm.  
  
"Remus… I…"  
  
"Shut up Aimee."  
  
"Remus!"  
  
"I said shut up !@#$-it!" [gotta keep this clean]  
  
Icy clenched her teeth and stomred back to the party. She spent the rest of the night with Sirius, realizing for all she'd lost over it, she better enjoy it. [NO INFERRED MEANING]  
  
~*~  
  
Remus and Icy didn't look or speak at/to each other for the rest of the school year. Icy visited Sirius and James over the summer, but ignored Remus anytime she was around him. He gave her the same treatment.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus blocked Aimee Riddle from his memories. Years later, he ignored the fact of her existance when talking to Harry Potter in the Shreiking Shack. He wouldn't mention her until the crisis that made it inevitable. But that's another story.  
**  
  
**FYI: THE CHAIN  
  
Remus, Icy, and A Dark Secret (3 Parts Written, more to come)  
  
Point in Time (1 Part, just to clarify later events)  
  
Transformations (2 Parts Written, many more to come)  
  
The Dark Days (Not Written At All, wait for it!)  
  
JKR's The Sorcerer's Stone/Shannon Goddard and The Wizard's School (Not part of The Chain)  
JKR's The Chamber of Secrets  
JKR's The Prisoner of Azkaban  
JKR's Book 4  
JKR's Book 5  
JKR's Book 6  
JKR's Book 7/Selina and Harry (or the Wizard Zyvareen [alternate endings])  
  
More? Maybe!**  
  
**


End file.
